


Two More Bartons

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [30]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Two More Bartons

Nothing more was mentioned about your mother that afternoon, everyone choosing to enjoy the day as a family. It was at dinner that Clint brought up a different topic. “How would you guys like to be Bartons?”

You widened your eyes. “Really?”

Vin grinned. “No way?” He sounded so much like a kid it make Clint chuckle.

“Really.” Clint smiled. “It’s an easy fix.” He looked hopeful that you both were agreeing.

“I’m in.” Vin nodded.

You looked emotional but nodded quickly as well. “Same.”

Clint beamed. “Great. Tony has the paperwork.” He chuckled at your amused faces. “I was hoping you’d agree.”

“Of course we would!” Vin was practically bouncing. “Why wouldn’t we?”

Clint shrugged. “Didn’t know if it would sound dumb.”

You shook your head. “Nah.” You assured him.

Clint blushed and turned to Nat. “Don’t suppose you’d wanna change your name at some point, too?”

She smirked. “I might.” She told him.

“All of you are turning soft.” Tony smirked as he walked in to sit. “Do you guys all have cooties? If you do, don’t touch me.” He joked.

“If anyone has anything it’s you Stark.” Bucky chuckled. You scrunched your nose at that.

“You’re getting rather harsh, Barnes.” Tony chuckled at your expression. “And there are young ears at the table.”

You laughed. “We went to the city high school. I’m sure we’ve heard worse.”

“We’ve probably said worse.” Vin chuckled.

Tony nodded after a moment. “Touche.”

Clint shook his head but was still smiling. “Well, when everything’s official, we’ll throw a party.” He noted. “Hopefully in time for your birthdays.”

“What do you guys want? A new set of cars?” Tony asked.

“No! No.” Clint immediately looked at him. “No new cars!”

Tony pouted. “You’re no fun!” He turned to you again. “Money for new tattoos?” He smirked. “Oh! How about shopping sprees?”

Nat snorted at how excited he was. “You’re such a child.” She shook her head.

“I like to spoil.” He shrugged. “I’ve never heard you complain.”

She held her palm out. “Can I have money for new tattoos?” She teased.

Vin’s eyebrows went up. “You have tattoos?!”

Nat winked at him and arched a brow at Tony. “Well?” She smirked. “Do I get some, or not?” She chuckled.

“Teenagers only.” Tony smirked back.

Clint chuckled. “I’ll get you a new tattoo, babe.” He grinned.

“You’ve seen her old ones?!” Vin’s voice went high.

That made you laugh. “They’re dating, idiot!”

“But it’s dad.” Vin defended. You raised an eyebrow at him. “He’s like 80.”

“Ha!” You grinned at that. “Old men are gross, Vin. Be glad you were the boy.”

Nat laughed at that. “You got that right.” She nodded. When she noted Clint’s face, she shrugged. “Guys are creeps.”

Clint pouted, but looked approvingly at you. “Glad you stay away from them then.”

You chuckled. “Yeah, so not into creepy old dudes.” You pointed out. “Like that guy who ran the corner store for awhile?” You looked at Vin who nodded.

“I swear I wanted to hit that guy.” Vin shook his head. “You know what happened to him?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“I think he hit on the wrong person, to be honest.” You told him.

“Good.” Vin smirked. “If he didn’t have that bat behind the counter I would have totally had done something.”

“Wait, some old guy was hitting on you? And no one did anything?” Steve asked, finally chiming in on the conversation.

You shook your head. “It happens a lot.” You told him. “Kinda get used to it, actually.”

“Different times, Capsicle. Doubt anyone is a gentleman anymore.” Tony sighed. “Except you, kid.” He grinned at Parker. “Hate to guess how many guys she’s had to knock out.”

“Eleven.” Vin nodded. Everyone stared at him, surprised he knew that. He shrugged. “They were good hits!” He chuckled at your proud smirk.

Parker both looked proud and nervous at that. “No need for you to be worried.” You teased.

“Yeah, it’s not like her dad’s a crime fighter.” Clint winked at the guy. He chuckled when Parker paled.

“Nat’s scarier.” Vin mused, ducking when Clint flicked some water at him. “She is!”

Everyone nodded on the table teasingly. “I’d bet on her.” You added. “Hands down.”

“Thank you all for your support. I truly appreciate it.” Clint sipped his drink. “But…I would, too.” He muttered.

Nat let out a laugh and kissed his cheek. “Awe.” She smiled.

You chuckled. “Can we go get ice cream?” You asked out of nowhere.

Clint looked at Nat who looked at Tony, then at Steve and Bucky. “We all going?” Tony asked. “We’re going.” He nodded at himself.

You smiled wide and Parker kissed your cheek. “I love your smile.” He said softly, nudging your cheek with his nose.

Tony smiled to himself as he watched. He thought back to their conversation, and found himself being extra observant. The two of you seemed to be in your own little world and it was weird but cute to see. “Shall we head out?”

“Let’s do it.” Vin was also excited. Getting up, he rolled his shoulders. “You should give me shoulder rubs more.” He looked at you.

“Pay me.” You teased.

He pouted. “I can pay you in a free napping spot.”

“Deal!” You grinned. Everyone laughed at that, making their way towards the door. You swung your hands with Parker as you followed.

“Who is riding with who?” Clint asked.

Everyone looked at each other. “I can take the kiddos.” Tony nodded. “I mean, I’m closest to their maturity level.” He chuckled.

“I’d like to think I’m more mature thanks.” Vin teased. “But you do have a bit of a point.” He went to follow Tony.

You smiled as Parker nodded and followed him as well. “No beer!” Clint called after the four of you playfully.

“Can’t hear you!” Tony called back. You laughed, noting how he seemed to keep things playful.

“Which car are we taking?” You for curious.

He smirked over his shoulder at you. “Only the best for you guys.” He said casually.

You and Vin looked at each other excitedly and rushed to keep up with him. “Are you doing this just to bug dad?” You laughed.

“No, but that’s a bonus.” Tony grinned. “Always is.” He showed you the car, grinning as you all gawked at it. “Who loves me most and wants shotgun?”

“Me!” Vin raised his hand. “I’m not sitting with those two.” He chuckled, morning to you and Parker.

“Good choice.” Tony joked and opened the doors with his remote. Vin got in up front, and you and Parker slid in the back, your hands meeting in the middle.

Parker instantly kissed your cheek, leaning his head on your shoulder. “Can we go before they get any grosser?” Vin teased.

Tony chuckled. “One day you’ll be just as gross.”

“Awe, I can’t be like you?” He smirked.

“Gets lonely.” Tony shrugged. “But I don’t mind.” He was used to it.

“Hey, but you’ve got everything else.” Vin nodded. “Money, smarts, family.” He pointed out. “And…you’re a superhero.”

Tony shot him a smile. “True. I’m happy with where I’m at.” He was glad that someone wasn’t on his case to grow up and do better.

“Yeah, you’re a good role model.” Vin chuckled. “To me at least.”

“That actually means a lot.” He said softly.

You smiled at the back of your brother’s head and squeezed Parker’s hand. He gave you a small squeeze back and the rest of the ride was fairly silent. Not that any of you really cared. The four of you arrived at the ice cream shop a while later.

“Vanilla?” Parker asked you as he helped you out.

Shaking your head, you scrunched your nose. “Chocolate.”

“Are you a vanilla guy, Parker?” Vin smirked. You rolled your eyes at him.

Parker blushed. “I-I like to change things up.” He shrugged.

Tony put his arm around Parker. “He’s screwing with you.” He ‘whispered’.

Parker nodded, blushing harder.

Vin chuckled a little as he heard him. “It’s part of my job, after all.”

“It’s really not.” You punched his arm rather hard. He rubbed it, the spot clearly hurting. “You deserve that.”

He made a face at you. “Ow.” Clint had been walking over, so Vin pointed at you. “She hit me!”

“You’re a child!” You told your brother. “You’re tattling on me!”

Clint fought back a laugh. “Vin were you making fun of her and Parker again?”

“He was asking if Parker is…a vanilla guy.” Tony laughed.

“Tony!” Vin whined.

Tony shrugged. “What? I found it funny.”

You stuck your tongue out at Vin. “Keep your comments to yourself.” You warned him.

Clint nodded, clapping Vin on the back as he went to go find seats. Walking in, it was clear that everyone knew the Avengers had arrived.

You watched as a few people swarmed Tony and then Bucky and Steve. However, when Nat raised an eyebrow at some younger woman when she eye’d Clint, no one dared swarm him. A couple younger boys, did, however, rush up to him.

“Hawkeye!” One small boy hugged his leg. “You’re my favorite!” He beamed.

Clint crouched to be eye to eye with the boy. “Yeah? What’s your name, buddy?”

“Kev.” He smiled, bouncing.

He smiled at Kev. “Well, Kev. All my friends are here, too. Wanna get a picture?” He offered, making Nat melt.

He gasped. “Please, Mr. Hawkeye!”

Grinning, Clint stood. “Guys, can you come get a picture with a small fan?”

You smiled as everyone agreed easily, kissing Parker’s cheek as you three stayed back. You watched as the little boy looked like he would explode with happiness. The mother snapped a picture and thanked your father graciously.

Once the crowd was appeased, everyone was finally able to order their ice cream. You swiped some of your chocolate on Parker’s cheek and smiled innocently. He returned the favor with his vanilla. Grinning mischievously, you kissed his cheek, licking up what ice cream you could. Vin gagged dramatically.

Nat ruffles his hair. “Awe. Jealous?” She teased.

“Nope. I’ve decided I’m gonna be like Tony and just have fun.” Vin smirked.

“You want to be like Tony?” Clint asked, surprised.

Vin nodded. “Mhmm. He’s got it all.” He grinned. “So, seems like a good bet to me.”

Clint just nodded and went back to talking with Nat. He couldn’t argue against that without making Tony seem like a bad guy, and he wasn’t. He just didn’t think Vin would have picked Tony. Mentally shaking the thoughts from his mind, he focused on his girlfriend.

Nat could tell instantly something was off but chose to feed him some ice cream to help. She smiled at him as he seemed to relax a bit. “Sleep in my room tonight?” She grinned.

“Of course.” He nodded quickly. “Maybe when we get back to the tower…we can just…share?” He asked, hopeful.

Nat smiled softly and nodded. “That sounds nice.”

Vin smirked at the pair. “Are you my new mommy?”

Nat flicked a spare spoon at him.

“Do you have a comment for everything?” Clint shook his head.

He grinned and shrugged. “I might.” He laughed.

Nat ruffled Clint’s hair as she stood, gather some of the trash the was building up. “You act surprised, Barton. He has your genes.” She teased when she got back.

“I’m not that sarcastic!” Clint defended, a bunch of the team chuckling. “I’m really not…”

“Awe.” Nat smirked, kissing his cheek. “If you say so.”

Clint pouted, focusing on his ice cream.

“I also see where your inner child comes from.” You looked at Vin. “You’re more like dad than I am.”

Vin nodded. “Yeah. I’m more fun.” He countered, sticking his tongue out at you.

You rolled your eyes, nuzzling into Parker. “I think you’re more fun.” He told you.

You smiled against him. “Thanks. I think you are, too.” You said softly.

He kissed your forehead. “I should go see May tomorrow…” He began. “Would you like to go with me?”

You blushed. “D-Do you want me to?” When he chuckled and nodded, you smiled. “Then I’d love to.”

“She’ll love you more in person.” He smiled proudly. “I just know it.”

“She won’t hate my tattoos?” You bit your lip. For the first time, you were actually worried about that.

He shook his head. “She might not support the idea but she’s so not judgmental.” You nodded at that, feeling nervous about the idea she might not like you. You’d met her, on video, but that was far different.

“How should I dress?” You bit your lip harder.

Parker chuckled lightly. “Comfortably.”

Vin hid his smirk from you and stared at his ice cream instead. He worked on finishing the last of it in silence.

“Do we have anymore stops?” Tony asked.

Everyone shook their head, not thinking of anywhere else they wanted to go. After everything was clean, you all walked back to the cars. You, Parker, Tony, and Vin in one, the others in the second car.

“Long way home?” Vin yawned.

Tony glanced at him. “Tired already?” He teased.

“Vin is made up of two things. Hunger and naps.” You chuckled. “His hunger has been dealt with. Now he’ll want to pass out.”

Vin nodded in agreement, head against the window. “She’s not wrong.”

“And what’re you made of?” Tony looked at you from the mirror.

You shrugged. “Sarcastic comments and a love of chocolate?”

Tony hummed. “Dark or milk?”

“Both.” You chuckled. “Chocolate of all kids is really good.”

Tony nodded. “Good point.” He agreed.

You smiled at him before watching the city out the window. You enjoyed watching the lights go by and wondered if you’d ever travel outside of New York. Maybe after you finished school. Would Parker wait for you to come back, or would he want to go with you. Glancing to him, you let your mind run away with itself.

Parker smiled at you once he felt your gaze on him. “You okay?” He asked, curious.

Nodding, you chuckled. “Just admiring your cuteness.” You teased. He blushed and kissed your forehead.

By the time you were all back at the house, Vin was lightly snoring. “Should I wake him?” Tony raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder at you.

You shook your head. “I got it.” You chuckled, getting out of the car and going around to your brother’s door. Smirking, you yanked the door open, making him fall out, flailing. You clutched your stomach, laughing.

“So mean!” He whined, just laying on the pavement, feet still in the car.

Parker looked down at his friend. “Want me to carry you?” He teased.

“No. Just leave me here.” He sighed dramatically. Covering his eyes, he let out a puff of air.

“I could always throw you over my shoulder again.” Tony smirked.

“I’d rather not relive that memory.” Vin uncovered his eyes. “Ever.” He added as he got up.

“Awe, did you get embarrassed?” Tony smirked.

Vin shook his head. “More like nauseous.” He shuddered. “Not big on flying, apparently.”

“I think flying is fun.” You chuckled. “Once you get over the initial feeling, that is. I’m sure if I had warning first I would have skipped the screaming part.”

Parker raised an eyebrow at you. “What?” He hadn’t heard the details of that night.

Tony smirked. “When Clint first got these two, they weren’t pleased with him. Neither was I at first sight but besides the point…we crashed the party they were at.” He looked pleased at the memory. “Well, I had one over each shoulder when I took flight.”

Parker widened his eyes. “T-That’s cool, Mr. Stark.” He blushed, as he had ever only been to one party. “You seem to have taken a liken to them since then.” He noted.

“I was definitely like them when I was younger.” Tony nodded. The two of you looked shocked at that. “Why do you think I’m less likely to scold you than the others?”

You hummed. “True. I just thought it was cause you’ve never really interacted with teens.” You told him honestly. “Does make a lot more sense now, though.”

“What’s the worst thing you’ve done?” Vin asked, relating to him more by the minute. And he was curious to know what the billionaire could have gotten into.

Tony rubbed at his beard. “There was that one time I drove my car into a hotel lobby. People were fine…” He assured. “I woke up in Canada once. No recall of how I got there.”

Your eyebrows shot up at that. “That’s hysterical.” You laughed.

Tony grinned, looking at Vin. “Woke up with a few women I’ve never met.” He looked proud.

Clint had been walking over and groaned. “Don’t encourage him.”

“I wanna hear.” Vin smirked, stepping in line with the man.

You gagged. “Boys.” You chuckled.

Vin shot you a look. “You’d be like me, too, if it wasn’t for Parker.” He pointed out. “You were probably worse than me at one point.”

That made Tony’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really? Miss. Settling down with the quiet one?”

You blushed brightly, begging Vin with a look.

Vin wasn’t looking and nodded up at Tony. “Yep.” He chuckled. “You did find her in a room at a house party.”

“Oh yeah!” Tony chuckled. “Didn’t connect the dots.”  
  
You groaned at that, shaking your head. That wasn’t something that you wanted, or needed, Parker to be told about.

“Vin.” Clint lightly scolded, giving him a look. “Stop.” He added, a tone to his voice.

Vin looked at him, eyebrows raised before he looked at you and Parker, both of you looking uncomfortable. He bit his lip, wanting to make another comment, but kept his mouth shut. He said nothing more but still wore a small smirk.

You glanced at Parker shyly, looking back down when he stared at the ground. Now that would be one more thing for you to worry about. You completely ignored Vin as you walked in. “I’m gonna go hop in the shower.” You told Parker quietly before shuffling away.

He nodded, going to kiss your cheek but you moved too fast. He had a feeling it had to do with what Vin said. He glanced at your brother, his jaw slightly set. “Can I talk to you, Vin?”

Vin raised his eyebrows but nodded. “Sure.” Clint and Tony shared a look, knowing Parker was upset. As the two walked out of the room, Clint sighed.

“Sorry, I encouraged that one.” Tony mumbled.

“You fix it if they blow up on each other.” Clint glared.

“Who? Peter and Vin? Or Vin and his sister?” Tony bit his lip.

He smirked at the look on Tony’s face. “Any of the above.”

Tony wanted to let out a whine but just nodded instead.


End file.
